Ruins of the Heart Ch1 Fallen Faith
by Holly Bane
Summary: The death of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime was the hardest thing Nova would ever go through. Her mind is turning inside out and spiraling with great grief and rage. Only one thing lies in her mind now.....revenge. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TF


Chapter 1.

**Ruins of the Heart**

A soft light barely lit the outside of the entrance way as muffled voices slowly began to become audible. The different tones bouncing of the darkened steel corridor as the open door drew nearer. Suddenly, the voices became clear as the scene in the room unfolded.

"I can't believe this is happening...." a voice muttered as the blinding light began to fade, revealing seven figures all huddled around one large medical berth which held an eighth figure, obviously badly wounded. The voice that spoke was Skyline, a Femme, who specialized in helping others and was shy in nature. "I've done all I can do...." , the Autobot known as Ratchet stepped forward as he spoke, "there's nothing left." "But there's got to be something!?", roared the brawny Ironhide, obviously just as hard-hit by these events as the others, but as always, hiding it behind a tough exterior. Ratchet, not even looking at his companion, lowered his head even further, "Nothing can be done Ironhide." "No! I don't believe th-", a large hand then gripped the Autobot's shoulder, "Ironhide....", the calming blue optics of Ultra Magnus settled on Ironhide as he slowly came to the unavoidable terms of the situation. "We all wished for the same outcome, but we all know that is not meant to be." said Ghost, turning to face his companion. Ghost was a natural-born leader, but didn't really enjoy the responsibility it required. Ironhide, now realizing this, then hung his head in defeat, feeling even more helpless than he had before. Magnus then released his grip, knowing that Ironhide had finally come to terms with the horrible truth. Magnus then turned his attention to the usually spunky and verbal Autobot known as Bumblebee, who was now sobbing silently to himself. His usually vibrant sapphire optics now clouded over with tears. "This is-", a sobbing breath escaped Bumblebee's lips as he spoke, "unbearable." He then brought his arm up to his face to hide the now obvious signs of his sadness. A sobbing cry was then heard from Skyline as the truth finally hit home. Nightlife, usually the mouthiest of the group, was now trying his best to comfort the now crying Femme. "Its...alright..",a weak voice strained. Optimus Prime, now lay dying, taking in his final moments without fear for himself, but fear for those around him. Optimus then slowly turned his head and set his now dimming optics on the only one in the room who did not voice or show any emotion. Nova, quietly stood next to Optimus as the light's shadow hid her eyes from view. Nova was what the Autobots and Decepticons called an "Ancient". Her race died out long ago, but five years before made a promise to Optimus to protect him and his friends with her life, along with the small but very powerful "Spark Heart", now embedded in her chest. Nova was very different from the Autobots, in fact, she wasn't even a 'bot at all. She was constructed of flesh and bone with a strange reptilian-like figure. Her glistening black scales were just as good, if not better than any Cybertronian's armor. Silence then filled the room as all optics focused on the seemingly emotionless Nova. But Nova was anything but emotionless.

Nova's mind was spinning as a countless amount of emotions flowed. Anger, sadness, hate, confusion, misery, it made no difference. All she knew was that this was pure madness. _"No.....no he can't.....he can't die." _She told herself this so many times now that it had become subconscious. Her body shook with tremors that seemed to synchronize with every fading flicker of Optimus' dying Spark. Her eyes clenched shut, she continually tried to force down the rising emotions and sobs that now threatened to over-take her. A small but inaudible whimper escaped her lips as the flurry of emotions slowly but surely clawed their way to the surface. _"No…I can't….I can't do this…I…I-"_ Nova then felt a weak grip on her hand. She looked up to see Optimus staring at her with his once-so-beautiful optics, now showing his sorrowful yet hopeful expression. At that moment her emotions won the battle as small glittering tears slowly began to pour. The tremors worsened into visible shakes that seemed to rack her entire frame as her sobs were finally audible to rest of the team, the shock slightly obvious on their faces at the sudden show of emotion from their usually hot-tempered cohort. Pity then flashed across Optimus' unwavering gaze but then was quickly replaced with comfort and understanding. But, try as he might, he could not escape the fact that he felt pity for the young Ancient. Such unyielding emotion now emanating from her slumped, shivering form made his weakening Spark tremble at the mere thought of what it would do to her when he left this world. His fears and doubts were true but fleeting as he felt his Spark flash and then begin to darken, signaling that his time had finally come.

Nova's head jerked up as she too felt the sudden jolt of Optimus' Spark. It was fading and fading fast. Without even realizing it, Nova reached out and clutched onto Optimus' battle-scared arm as his face plates cringed with pain. Nova then felt panic begin to rise as his precious Spark slowly began to darken, flickering weakly as it faded. Optimus knew now that the time for goodbyes were over, it was now time to leave. As if on cue, his optics became blurred as he glanced around the small room and once again at his reptilian comrade. Her yellow and blue eyes clouded with tears seemed to plead with him "to stay…." To "hold on" but alas he knew he couldn't, even if he wanted to.

Nova's gaze centered on Optimus as her fear at last became reality. She expected Optimus' gaze to hold fear or doubt but to her surprise it held neither. Optimus' last gaze was one to be admired; even in death it wasn't fear or doubt that now reflected in his dieing optics but peace and hope, the optics of a Prime.


End file.
